Episode 039 (GO)
Tenma VS Taiyou ( VS , Tenma tai Taiyou) is the 39th episode of ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' series. Summary The match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen moves on to its second half. Tenma has finally realized Taiyou's true intention and feeling, he decided to face Taiyou with everything he's got, and finally awakened the true power of his Keshin. With this, the semi-final match's outcome was decided. However, after the match has ended, an unexpected development has occurred... Plot Half time Arakumo Gakuen were seen in their own resting place, taking a break and talking about Raimon's plays in which Amemiya Taiyou, now fully rested, gave a short speech. In the other room, Kidou Yuuto gave a speech about the match, and told Kurama Norihito to switch with Kageyama Hikaru because due to the Desert Stadium, all their energy will be used up and with Hikaru, they might have a chance to win. In a small corner, Matsukaze Tenma began to wonder about what Tsurugi Kyousuke said. Second half The match then continued with Arakumo Gakuen's kick off. Tsurugi immediately cutted through the pass and then passed it to Hikaru who made it all the way up to the defense line and passed to Tsurugi, but then Amemiya Taiyou easily cutted through his pass. As Taiyou made it to Tenma, Tenma confronted Taiyou about why he's doing this, but Taiyou intercepted, talking about how much he wanted to play against Tenma, but yet in this match, Tenma isn't putting his all into it, as he juggled the ball around Tenma who tried to steal the ball away from him. Taiyou finally got through Tenma, and broke through the defense, getting to Shinsuke who released his keshin immediately as Taiyou kicked the ball but not at the goal, but to the ground, revealing it to be a feint shot, giving Shinsuke no time to stop Taiyou's next shot, giving the third point to Arakumo Gakuen. Shindou Takuto took Raimon's kickoff, then with Tenma insisting that Shindou should pass to him. Shindou felt that Tenma can break through Arakumo's defense and passed it. Tenma realized that he finally understood what Taiyou and Tsurugi had told him earlier. Arakumo's defense failed to stop Tenma, and Taiyou ran back to stop Tenma, and released his keshin. Tenma, gaining full confidence, released his keshin too—only that it's evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, and passed through Taiyou's keshin easily, and scored a goal for Raimon, evening out the score. With that, Nishiki Ryouma and Hikaru went over to hug Tenma, piling him under his teammates. Taiyou's illness took action again, and with that Arakumo Gakuen told him that they'll support him during this game, since it meant a lot to Taiyou. The match continued, and Taiyou was put as midfielder, with Hinano Kinsuke got switched out with Chihara Eichi. Shindou stole the ball and headed towards Taiyou, but only got stopped by a strong and powerful force released by none other than Taiyou himself, and injured Shindou badly. Then it's revealed that the defense members were giving him the power to release a stronger Taiyou Shin Apolo. Tsurugi and Tenma head up to Shindou where they all began to do a Keshin Fusion, creating a strong, glowing force around them. Taiyou used Sunshine Force, and striked it at the force around Tsurugi, Tenma and Shindou. The force around them then goes off, revealing Matei Gryphon, and successfully stopped Sunshine Force, backfiring the shot towards Arakumo's goal, giving Raimon the last, and final winning goal—the score ending with 4-3. After the match Out of happiness, Tenma tackled Tsurugi and gave him a hug, and everyone else cheered along, smiling, and punching the air. Taiyou on the other hand, collapsed to the ground, causing Arakumo, and Tenma to rush up to Taiyou. Much to their surprise, Taiyou started to laugh, and told for a short while, thanking Tenma for the lovely game. He then asked, "Tenma, what should I do? I want to play soccer... but..." with teary eyes, showing consciousness for his ill health. Tenma then comforted Taiyou, saying that he should just continue playing if he wants to, and pulled Taiyou up, and holded his hand for a short while. The two then get up, and smile at the audience clapping, and applauding for the game. Kirino Ranmaru began to talk to Shindou about the match, but with no response coming from Shindou at all. Just as Kirino was about to leave somewhere, Shindou collapsed, and fell face flat on the ground, leaving everyone shocked. Major events *Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon appeared for the first time in anime. *Amemiya Taiyou seems better from his illness. *After the match, Shindou collapsed to the ground, leaving everyone shocked. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * * Keshin * * * * * * * (TV series debut) Proverb Tenma As long as you give it all you've got, you'll be able to overcome any obstacle! Gallery Raimon's formation GO 39.png|Raimon's second half formation. Taiyou intercepting the pass GO 39.png|Taiyou intercepting between Kageyama and Tsurugi. Taiyou's dribbling skills GO 39 HQ.png|Taiyou's amazing dribbling skills. Tenma vs Taiyou GO 39 HQ.png|Tenma vs Taiyou. Taiyou's shoot feint (3) GO 39 HQ.png|Taiyou's shoot feint. Shinsuke completely shocked to see the goal GO 39 HQ.png|Shinsuke completely shocked to see Taiyou making such an easy goal. The pass GO 39 HQ.png|The long pass. Everyone surprised about Majin Pegaus Arc.png|Everyone surprised about Majin Pegasus Arc. Majin Pegasus Arc Passed Taiyou Shin Apollo 39 GO.PNG|Majin Pegasus Arc passing Taiyou Shin Apollo. Taiyou about to draw his Keshin GO 39 HQ.png|Taiyou about to "draw" his keshin. Tenma Shindou Tsurugi using Matei Gryphon GO 39.png|Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi trying to stop Sunshine Force. Shindou collapsing GO 39 HQ.png|Shindou collapsing after the match. Navigation